High Scool isnt Easy even for an Alien
by InvaderAlex IN
Summary: Gaz goes to high hope that hes there she hasn't seen him since he left to train but will he like her after a whole year... Zim goes to school hoping to see her but how can she like him after a whole year... BOOOM ZaGr oh yah! rated for language, violence, and future scenes deemed inappropriate for children.
1. Chapter 1

**Quick authors note this is my first be gentle please also no matter what remember I thank you all OK. Oh and to clarify they are all in high school Zim is a junior and Gaz is a sophomore. So yeah enjoy.**

_'I hate school'_ a young violet haired teen thought to herself _'isn't it enough that I have to put up with my brothers idiocy, but now I get to see __**him**__ again… so I can deal with all the looks from the guys and all the comments from jealous girls'_ as strolled up the stairs she heard the light noise of a motorcycle she turned around she thought she was going to her brother when…

_'__**He's**__ here… so soon'_ she thought as she looked at the man on the bike her heart began to race as she observed what he was wearing.

A black leather jacket unzipped to show the world his skin tight blood red shirt. Her eyes drifted from him to a group of swooning girls all staring at him. She growled slightly but turned her attention to the man now off his bike.

That's when she noticed his tight yet not revealing leather pants. She blushed unnoticeable as he removed his helmet.

His long black hair came out and gentle caressed his light green face. Which she noticed looked very mature with his ice blue eyes looking. He placed the helmet in a compartment and began walking over to the doors going in not even noticing her.

She felt a slight sadness. The violet haired girl walked up the stairs and into the school stopping she checked her appearance in the mirror.

She wore a black and purple stripped V-neck sleeveless shirt. With a short but not revealing purple skirt that went a little more than mid-thigh. She wore purple and black stripped tights underneath just because she was self-conscious of her legs which from the guy's point of view was unnecessary. And to put some extra detail she had around her slim and curvy waist was a belt decorated with purple and black skulls that looked similar to her always present skull necklace she got from her mom before she died. To finish up the outfit were some black steel toed combat boots.

_'No wonder he didn't notice me… I'm not as colorful or perky as the other girls…'_ this did not help her feel better Gaz wanted Zim to notice her but he might never because of her looks.

However as she walked to her locker to deposit her stuff someone grabbed her ass! As she was turning around about to kill whoever dared to touch there was a loud metal sound and a slight yelp. She turned fully around and couldn't believe what she saw someone being held off the ground against a locker by someone. _'No, it couldn't be… could it?'_

But it was Iggens a short fat kid who never left Gaz alone about him being a better gamer then her. And when he hit puberty he started to get bold and tried to touch her. But that was not what got her attention what got her attention was who had their hand around his neck.

Zim stood their holding the large boy by the neck. He growled at the inferior filth in his hands that dare touch little Gaz.

He leaned in close and said "If you ever lay a hand on little Gaz again I will not hesitate to disembowel… you got it?" he said as he delivered a swift and hard punch to the large boys gut before he dropped him. Clutching his gut and gasping for air. Zim leaned down and growled.

"Got it?" he yelled

Iggens could only nod.

"… Good" Zim said before standing and delivering a hard kick to the boy's gut to which he let out a good pain filled cry. Zim then turned to the crowd of on lookers and said in an intimidating voice.

"Go to class." As if on cue the bell rang signaling that you had five minutes to get to class. Everyone quickly dispersed to their classes. Except for Zim and Gaz. Zim turned around only to come face to face with a pleased looking Gaz. _'Maybe he does like me…'_ she thought as she stepped closer to him.

He looked at her and said "Hope he didn't scr-"but he was stopped by a pair of lips on his cheek. He became very hot as his cheeks turned a shade of dark purple. By which made Gaz smile slightly as she giggled.

"Thanks." She said as she walked away.

He turned to watch her leave and couldn't stop staring at the way her hips moved. "No, problem little Gaz."

She was aware of him staring, in fact she had planned on it _'Well'_ she thought _' today might not be so bad'_ as she walked into her first period.

**Oh yeah first chapter down second will be coming to a theater near you. Now sit back and review or maybe there won't be a second chapter if you catch my drift. ****_Evil smile. _****Please review and thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2 And the Rain Falls

**Yah chapter 2 is here, please enjoy at a safe distance.**

The first half of the day was so boring Gaz thought she didn't see Zim or anyone else who she thought might be amusing. The only interesting thing was we Iggens came into her third period.

He had a huge black eye swollen shut and would not make eye contact. _'Wait a minute that's smaller than Zim's fist… Dib must've heard hehehe.'_ She thought as he took his sit as far from her as possible.

The bell rang signaling lunch she got up and went to her locker. She put up her books and got her bagged lunch. Heading to the cafeteria she ran into her brother who looked furious.

"What's up." She asked

He looked at her and said in the least amount of words possible "Heard about Iggens… Got detention… Dads pissed." He said that last one like it was poisonous.

"Sucks for you," is all she said as they walked into the cafeteria. He looked at her and nodded to the table with his friends. She shook her head pointed outside, he nodded and they went separate ways.

When she got outside what she saw made her angry. Their at a table near the walls was Zim leaning against the wall with a frown as he spoke to three preppy girls.

_'Who do those sluts think they are talking to My Zim… did I just think that… well I guess he is mine as soon as I ask him… man I'm selfish.'_ She thought as the conversation came to an end.

To her relief she watched as the three walked off two of them comforting the one who looked to be crying. She casually walked over and sat down. He didn't even notice.

"So, what was that about." She said with a cold expression staring in the direction of where the girls walked off to.

Zim nearly jumped out of his skin before he noticed who was sitting very close to him. "Oh, yah um… she asked me out, but I told her I was taken."

Gaz could feel a smile coming as she asked, "Are you?"

"Aren't I?" he said very flirtatious with a sly smile.

"Hmmmm… maybe." She said glancing down at her lunch but before she could do anything her hair was pushed behind her ear and a gentle kiss was placed on her cheek. She went wide eyed and pink in the face as she heard him chuckle.

"I like this power I have to make you change colors little Gaz." She said with a smirk.

She went from pink to full blown red. Just then the bell rang. _'Thank God.'_ She thought as she stood quickly waving goodbye. "See ya." She muttered as she sped off.

Zim couldn't help but watch the only thought that came to mind was _'Damn,'_ as he stood to go to his next class too.

However as he was walking down the hallway he noticed that he was being followed he looked over his shoulder to see at least six girls blush and giggle at him just looking at them.

He sighed and thought _'This is going to be a long year.'_ As he walked into his next class he noticed Dib so he sat next to him.

Dib mumble "Thanks."

"For what?"

Dib sighed and looked Zim right in his contact covered eyes and said, "For taken care of Iggens and standing up for her. So yah I really mean it… thanks."

Zim laughed loudly which earned him a glare from both Dib and the teacher. "Sorry, sorry. Dib there is no reason to thank me the worm doesn't have the right to touch anyone and most definitely not little Gaz." He stated proudly.

"Well, thanks anyway." He said just as the bell rang he grabbed Zim's arm and said, "Hey you mind taking Gaz home it's raining and I don't want her to walk in a storm so yah." Zim only nodded as he left. It was raining he got on his bike and waited.

_'Come on Gaz you have to slow this down you know you like him, but you don't need a broken heart right now but I lo…'_ her thoughts stopped and she focused on what she just said. _'Oh my god, I can't just stop now that I realized that…'_ she was stirred from her thoughts by the bell.

She walked out the door only to realize it was raining she stood there debating whether or not to go when the vroom of a motorcycle caught her attention. Zim got of his bike and opened a small compartment he pulled out a helmet and motioned for Gaz to come over.

With hesitant step she walked over to him as he took of his jacket and handed it to her she took it and quickly put it on. It was warm and smelled of metal and waffles, but most importantly it kept the rain off her small frame.

Zim handed her the helmet she looked at it and then him with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm taken you home so go on." He said as he threw his leg over the bike.

She put it on and put her leg over gripping the seat refusing to straddle him on this bike ride. He took notice of that as he started out slow.

Once they were within five minutes of her house he sped up tremendously before pulling a 180 down a side street.

Gaz let out a very girlish scream as he did this and closed her eyes shut tight. When she opened them she was snuggled up against Zim with a tight grip on his chest and her head just left of his PAK. She punched him.

"You planned that." She growled at him and he laughed as he laugh she noticed that he must have some sort of microphones in the helmets cause she could hear him clearly.

"Now why would I do that little Gaz?" he said and she could hear the grin on his face.

"Because your twisted." She stated flatly.

He let out another burst of laughter before stopping abruptly and she noticed his breathing pick up. She remained against him as a type of comfort.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she was filed with concern at his ragged breath.

"It would appear I have been in the rain too long, my paste layer has washed off." He said as a painful tremor overtook his body that's when she heard it that low sizzling sound. _'He's burning… I have to help.'_ She thought.

"Hurry we're almost at your house." She said in a fearful tone she knew how much pain he was in right now.

"OK." He said sounding exhausted.

When they arrived at his house she helped him inside. She made note of a post it from Gir that said he was at a rave and would be gone till 11:30. She turned back to Zim who was soaked.

"Hurry up get that wet shirt off." She demanded and he obeyed.

He stood up and took his shirt without thinking. When he saw the look of horror and pain on his face he realized that it was to late now she had seen his darkest secret…

**And cliffhanger…. What was under his shirt will you find out not if you don't start reviewing now until my next update this is …. THE ALMIGHTY INVADER ALEX!... signing off. **


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter may contain imagery inappropriate for children. Please review and I do not own Invader Zim.**

… She looked at him in horror and confusion. _'Why'_ was all she could think.

He sighed well it had to be known some time. _'Why now? Before I could tell her how I really felt, and why I left. Why is life such a __**Bitch**__?!'_ he thought and figured best to just tell her.

He took a deep breath and let it out slow. "So… this is me… what I am… well who I was at least."

"What… who… why?" was all she got out she could feel tears in her eyes and he could see them. He looks down hurt. Looked at all the scars not one was from when he was a commander. There were shallow knife wounds, deep knife wounds, whip marks, holes from lasers, burned patches from plasma, and claw marks that predated the rest. He looked up.

She could see tears in his eyes. He held out his arms and showed her cuts up and down his arms always in sets of three. She looked at his claws he had three digits. "From when I was depressed." He stated sadly as he turned to show her his back. She gasped he looked a lot like the front.

"This" he motioned to his front and back now facing her again, "was my punishment for what I did." He said as one tear fell from his eye.

"Why?" she asked as her own tears began to flow. She never dropped eye contact.

"In the past I was a commander for the Irken Elite… I was cruel and always got the mission done no matter what." He said and then looked down tears began to flow and she heard the sizzle of his skin.

"Then… I was given the mission to rescue a certain friend of the tallest… I went alone… when I arrived there was about 15 soldiers I… had to throw out a quick sneak and grab I wouldn't be able to carry him and they had hobbled him." He looked back up and she was able to see the black tears running down his cheeks. He drew in a quick breath and continued.

"I decided to rush… I took out 11 before…" he sobbed slightly, "They slit his throat… I killed the rest and returned for my punishment… when I got back the Tallest was furious they had been friends since she was a smeet so she was going to strip me of everything I told she couldn't do that to me that it wasn't my fault and then." He wiped tears from his face before continuing.

"She slapped me!" he shouted which made her flinch but she felt his pain. "So I hit her and she clawed me so I kept hitting until she stopped shouting and then… the royal guard came in and threw me in jail until the next Tallest were appointed… I sat there for 40 years until they brought me out and chained me in front of everyone and did this to me." He gestured to his chest. As he feel to his knees sobbing.

Gaz didn't realize how close she had been coming to Zim until she stood over him she helped him stand and took him to the couch. She sat down and put his head in her lap and gently rubbed his head as she said "Shhhh… shhhh… it's okay I'm here it's going to be alright."

He sniffled and snuggled into her. "Thank you. Thank you so much." Is all he said. He breathed in her scent _'Mmmm she smells like… lilacs and lavender.'_ He thought as he let out a content sigh. He sat up to continue.

"After that they allowed me to be in the army again. Soon they started operation Impending Doom 1. I enlisted and got chosen and that's the day it happened I lost it after they told me. I just started destroying everything when they told me." He started to cry again but they were angry tears and tears of fear.

Gaz saw the anger and fear in his eyes and wondered out loud, "What did they tell you?" before she could anything he was sobbing into her shoulder. She breathed in his scent _'Mmmm he smells like metal and waffles I never thought I'd love that scent so much hmmm'_ she let out a sigh at that thought.

Zim composed himself and looked at her with military seriousness and said, "They told me my step-father had escaped from prison. That bastard should have been executed." He said as he completely regained control of himself.

Gaz couldn't help but ask, "What did he do to you?" he got extremely angry and she slide further away from fear. He say this and calmed down before he stood and began pacing.

He stopped as he said, "He killed my mother." He said cold emotionless. He took a deep breath and began to unravel the story for her. She sat patiently as she could see how much pain was resurfacing. However the topic of a mother hurt her as well.

"It all started with the death of my real father…"

**Oh don't you love the cliffhangers oh and if I don't get ten more reviews you guys don't get another chapter so get reviewin not to be pushie but I only have a little feed back on this story so I don't know if its golden or not so please review.**


	4. Chapter 4 Why does life hurt

**Woooooo! Chapter 4 enjoy and I have no claim to Invader Zim but this story is all me. This starts where last chapter stopped.**

"… He was a great man very respected. He worked as one of the Tallest personal guards. They were guarding her when someone shot at the Tallest but…" he completely lost his composure as another wave of sobs came over him.

Gaz stood and walked over to him and brought him back to the couch. "It's ok you don't have to tell me if you-"was all she got out before he shouted.

"NO! This has to come out!"

She wrapped her arms around him and said, "Shhh… its okay I'm here alright so please just…" she started sobbing into his chest, "just please talk to me… please." She sobbed while he wrapped his arms around her. He felt terrible. He was hurting her without even meaning too.

"Okay… okay." He whispered to her before taking a deep breath to continue.

"The shot would have killed the Tallest if it weren't for my father he jumped in front of it and died instantly. My mother was devastated usually when someone life-mate dies they die soon after due to them linking PACs shortly after becoming life-mates, but… my mom fought to stay alive… for me…" he let a single tear fall for his mother will to live for him and him only.

"However she meet him… that bastard… she eventually brought him in to live with us I was sure he was bad news but I had to keep it to myself for my mom's sake he made her happy so I was happy for her until he started to beat me." He spat that like it was poison. Gaz felt angry _'How dare he put his hands on Zim'_ was all she thought before he continued.

"I still couldn't ruin it for her. So when he would beat me I'd run to my best friend's house usually late at night she would leave her window open for me I come in and crawl in next to her she wouldn't say a word she just laid there while I got in and she'd hug me tight and say it'll be okay your safe here with me." he let tears fall from his eyes for the loss of a good friend.

"Who was she?" Gaz asked hopping too find out who took such good care of her Zim.

"Tak." Was all he said but that was enough. Gaz gasped from shock and looked at him in complete confusion.

"Then why was she all like-" but before she could finish he went ahead and explained.

"Its because of what he did to her… it was my fault." He let another tear fall.

"Oh. What happened." She asked trying not to hurt him any further.

He took in a deep breath and let it out before explaining, "One he was doing the usual when I noticed what he was trying to do… so I tried to run and he…" Zim turned to show her among the many scar three deep looking claw like scars, "… tried to drag me back to him, but I got away and ran as fast as I could to Tak's house when I got there she knew something was wrong so… I showed her what he did." By now Zim was starting to lose his composure. Gaz saw this and hugged him tight hoping to make him feel safe. He hugged her letting her know she was helping him cope.

He took a sharp inhale composing himself to continue. "She was so angry… I was the one who said it would be ok… we went to bed and she kissed my cheek and snuggled with me as she said over and over to me as I drifted to sleep… no matter what happens I'll be there for you." He let out a small sob at remembering how things where and how things would never be.

Gaz even though a little jealous at this information could feel his hurt. She buried her jealousy to be there for him because he needed her, and she needed him even though she would never admit it to anyone… but him… maybe.

"The next morning is the reason she hates me." he stated flatly before continuing, "He found me he broke through the door and started yelling at me Tak tried to keep him away until he… until he hit her and didn't stop until… she… until she begged as soon as he turned his attention to me I ran and didn't stop until night fell." He was still composing himself focusing on anger more than the sadness that was overtaking like it did so many times before. Each time whispered to him from the scars on his arms.

Gaz could sense his inner trouble and held him tight as she stroked his back in a soothing manner. It helped but it hurt her, because she felt each of the scars. They seemed to radiate with anger, fear, and for some reason that she was sure to find out… shame. _'Why should he feel shame this is all that… bastards… fault Zim couldn't do anything about it. But what if he feels he could have…'_ She thought as she snuggled against him for warmth she had forgotten that she was still wet from the rain.

"You couldn't have done anything to he-" she said but was unable to continue as he shouted.

"YES I COULD HAVE! I could have… tried at least but I just watched… like a little defenseless smeet without a PAC that's why I wanted to die, that's why I want to ju-" he couldn't continue for her yelling.

"NO. ZIM THEIR WAS NOTHING YOU COULD'VE DONE STOP DOING THAT TO YOURSELF ITS WHATS KILLING YOU ZIM!... And if its killing you its killing me to what you do it to yourself so just STOP IT ok?" she was breathless she could only hope those words would pick him up instead of destroy him.

He sighed seeing how much him doing this hurt her. He kissed the top of her head lightly as he spoke in the most gentle of voices that would sooth a raging bull, "Zim is sorry he hurt his little Gaz."

She smiled to him speak in his usual third person. Her smile only grew with the mention of her 'little' pet name she had been given.

She snuggled into his chest as she as in a very un-Gaz like sugar sweet but concerned tone, "Please continue." She heard him sigh before he continued.

"I was in an alleyway when I thought that I might be safe I poked my head out and to this day I wish that when he shoved my head against the wall that I would have lost consciousness but life's a real bitch some times." Stated coldly refusing to look at her he was justed too ashamed.

"What happened? What did he do to you?" she asked with concern filled anger at what might have happened to him because of that bastard.

He took in a shaky breath and said in a cold unfeeling tone that Gaz wished to never hear again, "I struggled to get free as he pinned me to the wall as I struggle he gave me the marks on my chest. He just kept on until I gave up I knew what he was going to do and I knew I couldn't stop him now so I let it happen…" he trailed off tears flowing at the memory. He still refused to look at her.

She asked almost pleadingly, "What happened?"

He looked at her as he spoke complete lack of emotion towards what happened, "He raped me…"

**There's nothing to be said about that the only thing I can say is review please I need feed back to continue. So I ask as a humble writer please give me some support people.**


	5. Chapter 5 Why does this make it better

**Yah sorry for the wait I was just waiting for you to beg for the next chapter but that never happened (sounds of sobbing and the word 'Why' being repeated in between sobs) but that didn't affect me at all it encouraged me so here you go. I own nothing.**

… She didn't know what to say. He had been through so much it broke her heart. So she just buried her face in his chest and cried for him so he wouldn't have to feel vulnerable anymore.

Zim felt terrible he felt he had broken her heart, but it had to come out it had been locked up for almost a 150 years that's too long. He felt what she was doing crying so he didn't have too he felt so bad for the hurt she felt.

Gaz wiped the tears and looked up at him and said in a calm, weak, and loving voice, "Please continue you need this." She snuggled up against him and he gladly accepted her.

"Well… I went home after he left me there for dead as soon as I walked in my mom ran to me and she knew exactly what had happened just from how I looked. She… she just said over and over 'I'm sorry baby I'm so sorry I should have known I should have done something', but I just told her it wasn't her fault and then…" he let a few tears fall for his wonderful mother.

"We heard him come home and she… she carried me to my room and told me to stay their but once she was with my dad I walked to the room in which she had gone and hid in the corner." Gaz noticed him tense and could sense anger welling up inside of him. She hugged him tighter.

"They started yelling and she made him confess because she already knew. She slapped him so he… he… he hit her and she screamed and yelled for help as he beat her… hard." He shed more tears for the memory that repeated itself in his darkest nightmares.

"Just like with Tak I just sat and watched in horror. Then he pulled out a knife and told her to be quiet or he would cut her throat… she just screamed louder and yelled for someone to help… he didn't lie… he slit her throat after he did he found me and started beat me.

"He kept on saying it was my fault that she died. Then my knights in shining armor ran in. The cops where called after everyone outside heard my mom's yells and pleads. They came in and dragged him away they took me and put me in the military academy that's when I met her again.

"But this time she looked angry at me all the time and I couldn't blame her she had to get that tube put in her head to stabilize her after what he did to her. After the academy I became a top scientist and things were looking good I developed a lot of the tech my planet still uses.

"After that I decided to actually go into military service after a few battles they took notice of how skilled and effective I was. They made me the Elite Commander and the rest you know…"

She had nothing to say so she laid him down next to her on the couch she snuggled up against her chest and whispered to him, "Its ok you're ok now I'm here." She felt him take a few calming breaths.

"Thank you… thank you so much." He snuggled with her, but then there was a pounding on the door Zim stood reluctantly and put his shirt and disguise on and answered the door.

"Hel-" was all he got out before he was punched in the face and had something hard and metal thrown at him. He looked at the deactivated S.I.R. unit on the floor. "Gir…" he whispered then looked up to see who had done all of this.

"What the hell Tak." He shouted. Gaz sat on the couch looking between the two irkens in human disguise.

"Why did you send your stupid robot to my base? He nearly destroyed everything and he messed with Mimi's processor! WHAT THE HELL ZIM!" she shouted at him.

"I didn't send him he went on his own I had nothing to do with it! So why don't you get of an invader base before said invader throws you out Tak!" at that Tak went red in the face with anger.

"Ha you an invader your mission was a lie and you are the laughing stock of our race! Why should I be scared of you when your not even a real invader ZIM!" she looked smug thinking she has won. But then she faltered.

Zim let loose a bone chilling laugh that scared even Gaz. "W-what are y-you laughing at!" Tak yelled in a slightly frightened manor as she took a step back. He stopped laugh and took a step forward.

"Do you think I'm an idiot? Of course I knew I knew from day one. I've had to play the fool for too long I suppose lost myself a bit but I found it again today." Zim spoke in a voice and tone that Gaz never wanted to hear again. It was concentrated and murderous like an assassin.

"Yo-you knew?" Tak questioned trembling slightly.

"yes I knew but had to play the fool no one cares if the fool does something. So I decided the best way to get away was to play the fool. Now," he changed his tone to a calm menacing one as he punched the wall next to Tak. "Get out!" he yelled at her.

She can't do anything because of how scared she is. When she starts to get the feeling back in her legs she orders them to move nothing. He starts to growl at her.

Zim hears a small soft noise coming from the couch he looks over and he sees Gaz crying into her hands. He moves away from Tak and over to Gaz his body language saying I'm so sorry. _'What have I done? Why can't I control myself anymore? I'm so stupid!'_ is he all he can think.

He goes to put her hand on her shoulder as he spoke softly, "Gaz…" but she just flinched away from the touch he took a step back feeling both offended and stupid. _'What did I expect I mean I just told her how terrible my life is then I yell and scream at Tak! How could she feel for any like me anyway? I'm just a monster!'_

_'What the hell are you doing?!'_ Gaz thought to herself, _'He needs me now more than ever stop being an idiot just hug him and tell him you're not scared! Even though… he did frighten me. But he needs me now!'_ she slapped herself mentally to just do something, but it was too late.

Zim walked to the elevator his eyes never looking up from the floor. He went down into his lab, he walked on the broken glass past the smashed screens and through the broken remains of his work.

Gaz got up and looked at Tak who had started to compose herself. "Can you… help me calm him down please, or at least help me check on him with me?" she asked Tak almost pleading with her.

Tak finally snapped out of it she looked at Gaz, "Yah I guess he needs someone, but we have to be care I've… never seen him like this." She was still frightened but she had that part of her that needed to make sure he was ok. She blamed their childhood.

Zim was staring at the only thing that ever brought him peace or made him feel better. His wrist with is razor sharp claw pressed to it, _'What would Gaz say if she saw me like this?'_ He thought but then his mind betrayed him as he thought, _'She probably think it was better than listening to me rant about my life.'_ With that he was moving his claw slowly watch it make the three lines and his purple blood flow out. He felt stupid but he was relaxed.

Gaz came down moving past all the destruction she was on a mission find Zim. She did and saw the blood on his wrist, _'What have I done…'_ was all she thought as she ran to him throwing her arms around him.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you please I'm sorry!" she sobbed into his shirt.

_'What have I done…'_ was all he thought as he wrapped his none bleeding arm around her.

"Shhhh-shhhh. It's not your fault… its mine I'm sorry little Gaz for hurting you please… forgive me…" he thought for a moment then without hesitation he spoke soothingly, "I love you" he said in a soft whisper.

Gaz's head shot up from his chest tears still running as she asked, "What?"

He stuttered, "I… I-I lo-love you." He whispered to her. She broke down sobbing again.

He looked at her worried he had been stupid to think that would help now, but that all went away as she spoke in a happy tone.

"No one has said that to me in 13 years." She spoke as she nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

Tak watched from the doorway as she thought, _'Dib is not gonna be happy… but Zim needs her and she needs him.'_ With that she walked away, _'Wonder what Dib is doing right now…'_

**Yah I know great chapter. Please review if you want the next chapter kay so this has been… THE MIGHTY INVADER ALEX!... Signing off.**


	6. Chapter 6 The Plot Thickens

**You all have waited long enough so… here it is Chapter 6! I know it's been too long but I feel as though you deserve this so… without further ado.**

Zim finished bandaging up his arm he told Gaz to wait upstairs. He told her he was going to take her out as a thank you for listening to his horrible life.

He stood there for a minute looking at himself in the mirror when _he_ came back as the whisper that caused the previous cuts, but this time was different. _He_ wasn't a whisper he was a voice and Zim was looking him right in the eyes.

It was him he saw in the mirror, but his expression was smug but sharp like an assassin standing over his stabbed victim already the winner.

_"So Zim how's this relationship going to end, huh? Because the last one seemed to fail I don't mean to be the voice of reason, but how long do you think you can keep it together?"_ Zim's reflection spoke in a cold but familiar voice.

"Shut up. That was your fault I had everything under control until… until…"

_"Until she hit you! Oh wait that wasn't you it was ME! Zim you never had the right to lock me away now I that you won't let me out but I'm going out soon I can feel it and I'm not letting go this time got it!"_ it shouted at him.

"You know why I had to lock you away because of how you just… just killed her! You got us thrown in jail for 40 years and when we were out I had control and had to suffer through the torture of your actions!" Zim shouted back at the reflection that still held a smug expression.

It didn't answer it just laughed a laugh all too familiar to Zim.

"SHUT UP!" he shouted a slammed his fist into the mirror. The shards flew all around him like the sharp silhouette of death himself.

Zim fell to his knees holding his head as he shouted for the voice to 'shut up', it just laughed at his feeble attempt to stop him.

Zim realized he was laughing.

"I can't lose it now. I have Gaz she'll have to be my anchor." Said his thoughts aloud as he walked as calmly as someone who just had a mental relapse could to the elevator he composed himself during the ride and walked into the living room to find Gaz… cuddling with… Gir?

"What the…" he breathed out soft and low and was about ask what she was doing when he heard her light snoring. _'Aw, that's so cute… whoa Zim snap out of it you're going soft. But she is very cute when she sleeps…'_ he thought as he quietly walked over and ungloved his right hand.

He sat down on the floor next to her as he raked his ungloved hand through her hair. She sighed and smiled in her sleep contently as she snuggled towards the warmth. He chuckled silently.

"Why do you make me feel this way? I didn't even feel like this with her…"

_"Ha! Zim has gone so soft for such a USELESS INFERIOR CREATURE! It is truly laughable at how weak you have become, and her presence isn't help so I'll have to deal with that!"_ that _voice_ shouted at him in a smug but furious tone.

Zim growls but catches himself so he doesn't wake Gaz. "You have no control therefore you can't do anything to her." He whispered so low he barely heard.

_"I never said that I would be the one to do it to her… you're going to do it for ME!"_ it yelled at him.

Zim felt his arm go numb he stood and withdrew his hand from her hair as he clutched the numb appendage.

"You… you won't make me hurt her I'll fight you… you won't take her from Me." he whispered the only response he got was cruel laughter.

Gaz's eyes opened slowly and very groggy as she sat up and stretched. He thanked god she was her or he might have lost it.

"Hey." She said tiredly as she looked at him lovingly, "We still going out?"

"Yah, if you still want to of course."

"Of course I want to." She said but then mentally slapped herself for being such a girly girl.

"Great!" he said excitedly as he opened the door for her. They left and he took her to her favorite restaurant Bloaty's Pizza Hog, he hated that place but she loved it so he sucked up all of his hatred and took her there. She ate a whole triple cheese pizza with extra sauce, her favorite.

They left after she was done and went to a carnival on the outskirts of the town. It was a bumpy ride but he loved it cause every bump he hit she held him tighter. He pulled the bike over to a grassy field that had been made into a makeshift parking lot for the various vehicles.

They walked around enjoying the sights until Zim spotted a huge stuffed Vampire-piggy from Gaz's favorite game. He played the inferior human game and won the huge piggy, he gave it to her and she snuggled it lovingly as she took his hand.

Zim decided he needed something to drink and he found he could only drink one of the human drinks he got him and Gaz Apple-berry Slurrpies which he found was her favorite as well as his.

They left the carnival after a few hours of fun that they both enjoyed. Zim decided to go to the park for some star gazing. They got to the park and Zim parked his bike next to a tree. They walked along until Gaz stopped and sat near a tree as she sprawled out to make herself comfortable.

He laid down beside her and stared up at the stars thinking intently until he felt a weight on his chest. He looked down to see Gaz's head snuggled onto his chest he quickly put a hand around her waist and brought her tightly which she welcomed.

He was warm and smelled nice to her. She was cool and smelled of lavender and vanilla… he loved it.

They laid there for a few minutes just staring into space before the silence was broken by Gaz.

"Why was your lab destroyed?" she asked not trying to push him or hurt him in anyway, but she felt him tense. She lifted her head and looked at his crystal blue contacts. Without warning she removed his contact careful not to hurt him she pushed her hands under his wig and gently slid it off.

He looked at her in surprise before asking, "Why?" he questioned.

"Because I think you… look handsome without that stupid disguise on." She blushed hard at what just came out of her mouth.

His widened but then he smiled lovingly at her. "No one has ever said something that nice to me before." He said in a sugar sweet voice he didn't know he had.

She looked up at him lovingly she snuggled herself into his chest.

"So… can you answer the now?" she asked impatiently but still kind.

He sighed. "Ok… once I got back yesterday I called the tallest and told them I knew about my mission being fake. They laughed at me until told them the truth about… everything that really shut them up. I told them I would stay here and leave them alone until they… threatened me. I lost it, and that's why the lab was in such a state." He confessed her keeping the anger hidden inside.

She felt the anger he felt from this, but it left as she held him tightly against her as he did the same.

"Let's head back now, Okay?" she asked him sweetly.

"Alright I'll drop you by your-" he was cut off abruptly by her.

"No." she stated sternly, "We are going to your place I don't feel like going home yet." Said to _her_ alien as she stood and dusted herself off.

He stood and grabbed her by the waist and led her to the bike. He understood if he had a brother like Dib he'd want to get away too.

"Alright. If you think it's best." He said as he threw his leg over his bake and slipped his helmet on.

"I do." Is all she said as she did the same gripping onto him as he sped off toward his home and her shelter from the world.

"Why do you wish to avoid your home?" He asked concerned but not really caring so long as he got to spend time with her.

"I'm not I just wanted to spend some more time with you." She said as she thought, _'Ever since I started getting these feelings I've become very… Un-Gaz-like, but I guess… love and puberty change people.'_ She smirked at her own thoughts as she her Zim chuckle.

"Well I will enjoy your company." He said in a very pleased manner.

The rest of the ride was in silence it wasn't awkward it was more… content. She enjoyed it as she snuggled against him, and he leaned back to be closer to her.

They reached the house and Zim parked the bike out front they got off and Gaz opened the sit compartment threw her and his helmet inside the seemingly bottomless compartment. She dove her hand into the opening and produced her overstuffed piggy.

"I really do like it." He told him lovingly as she entwined their fingers. The entered the house to find a red eyed Sir unit staring at them as they entered he saluted.

"Master while you were away you got a transmission from…" he trailed off knowing his master wouldn't like what he was about to say, but it had to be said. "From the Tallest an Emergency they claimed."

Zim stood there in shock then he began to shake with rage as he let go of Gaz and made his way to the couch. It popped up to reveal a huge elevator he stepped in and Gaz followed just as the doors closed.

"Zim…" she said cautiously taking his hand surprised at the tight grip her gave her.

"Gaz, please… just don't… don't let go. Please…" he begged her as he looked at her with fear and anger in his eyes. She embraced him in a tight and tender hug which he returned gratefully.

"Never…" was all she said before letting go and entwining their fingers again. They stepped out and in front of a monitor that was smaller than his main monitor but that one was currently 'out of order'.

The transmission immediately came through.

"Zim," the red eyed leader spoke. "Thank Irk we- who's that?... unimportant. Zim we have news you need to hear." He said in an almost sorry tone.

"Yes it is of the upmost importance." The purple eyed leader said nervously.

"Well hurry I have no patience for you so please stop wasting my time." Zim said in a low menacing growl that made even the Tallest show the slightest bit of fear.

Red cleared his throat before continuing, "It's about Klenn." He said bluntly, Zim visible faltered. "He's escaped." He said solemnly looking down as if ashamed he let it happen.

Zim stumble but caught himself on a nearby table. "What?" he asked in complete disbelief.

"He used a tech we are sure he made himself in prison." Purple said. "He incased the guards in a force field that drained power from the surrounding structure. It took them 3 weeks to finally shut it down and contact us."

"We began tracking him soon after." Red picked up. "We last had him pegged outside your solar system when we lost him. We suspect he'll be there by-" he was cut off by a huge crash from upstairs.

"Now…" Zim whispered just as the power cut off…

**And the plot she thicken, yes? Ha I do cliffhangers to keep you guys on edge. Speaking of which if I don't get more reviews soon you all might start getting less and less chapters if you get me… but seriously I need reviews to continue.**


	7. Chapter 7 The Curtian Drops

**Nothing to be said except, enjoy.**

… Without hesitation Zim quickly grabbed on to Gaz's waist and pulled her tight against him as his PAK legs extended and aimed at the roof of his lab. She gazed at him in complete surprise before he fired a shot from his fully charged PAK legs creating a sizable hole he would fix later.

He held her tight as his PAK legs brought them through the hole and on to the main floor where Gir laid inactive _'Must be the field…'_ Zim thought as he released Gaz from his tight protective grip and stormed over towards the door he was stopped in his tracks by her question.

"Who is Klenn, Zim?" she thought she knew but she just had to be sure. She got her answer as he glanced over his shoulder. Zim's eyes were furious, but an almost overwhelming fear was behind the anger.

"My stepfather." He said sternly turning to fully face her, "Stay here and don't come out. Understood?" and without waiting for a response he turned back towards the door.

He didn't open it. He kicked it. It flew off the hinges from the sheer force of the kick he stormed out on the lawn and looked at the smoldering wreckage dead center of the street.

Zim quickly took notice of the barrier that surrounded the small cul-de-sac, _'Cloaked to prevent prying eyes… smart'_ he thought bitterly and returned his gaze to the wreckage where a figure began to stand.

The figure was tall- not as tall as Zim but much larger than the average Irken. –the figure was lean and poised like an assassin. Final the figures eyes opened as he stood in an attack but relaxed position. His eyes a vibrant orange an unusual color among Irkens.

"Hello Son." The figure yelled through the smoke as it cleared to reveal a very smug grin on his face. "So how have you kept yourself?" he asked with smug fake concern.

In the bushes Tak was on the verge of a mental break down. _'This is what I get for coming to check on that idiot…'_ she thought as she trembled in fear at the very man who had so viciously beaten her when she was young.

He smirked at Zim's growl towards his question. However something behind Zim got his attention. His smirk grew into a murderous grin as he spoke.

"So this is who you picked this time, Eh Zim," he said and reveled in the reaction. _'I told her to STAY inside.'_ Zim thought both angrily and fearful at the same time.

_"Let me out. I can take him!"_ there the voice was he was wondering when it would come to make things worse. He ignored and focused solely on his stepfather.

"Pity," his stepfather stated, "She was pretty." He quickly retch down and grabbed his pistol pointing it at the girl.

Zim's eyes widened in fear. _'I can't lose her!'_ he thought and with quick reflexes he moved as fast as he could.

Gaz closed her eyes knowing she wasn't fast enough. She waited and heard the shot. But there was no pain she opened her eyes to see Zim on his knees in front of her. She was stunned beyond response as he sat there limp.

The stepfather laughed and took a step closer. "Just like your father. I hopped to deal with her then you, and let's not forget you." Stated looking at the bushes Tak hide in. she stood stunned as well by what had happened to Zim and as to how he knew.

"Well I guess the fun had to end some-" he was cut off by a bone chilling laugh that to out of the three knew all too well. Gaz took a step back from Zim the source of this laughter.

Tak fell back muttering, "No… he can't be… he was buried…" a look of pure terror on her face as she stared at the body that once belonged to her friend as he began to stand.

Klenn stumbled back the same look of terror evident on his face as he dropped his pistol but was able to remain standing.

"N-No… y-y-you can't be…" he stuttered in pure terror that he would never have shown to Zim… this however wasn't Zim.

The now standing figure opened its eyes to reveal vibrant glowing red eyes that seemed poised and deadly. A huge wicked grin that revealed said figures zipper like razor sharp teeth that seemed to glisten like they had just tasted blood… they looked hungry all the while.

He stuck his finger into the laser wound just below his right ribcage and threw his head back in pure demonic laughter. He looked over to his _father_, and his wicked smirk grew at the terror on his face.

Everyone watched in horror as the figure threw his arms out and spoke in a bone chilling voice.

"I'm back. He finally let go!" he yelled to them and laughed. "So father lets end this so I can get to his last troublesome hope." He stated as he began walking towards his father.

This was Zim's stepfather yes, but this was _his_ father. What this man did had created the being before them, and his father regretted it deeply. Not from guilt. No, never. From the fact that while he was in prison before Zim was thrown in prison, this being was his tormentor.

While he had done terrible thing this being took pleasure in what he did. He came to his father and tortured him mercilessly and when he begged for death he would laugh and just keep doing as he please sure to never kill.

The very Intimidating being stopped only a few feet from its father. It cracked its knuckles and rolled its shoulders with anticipation. The father realized he had to act now or he would… die!

In one lighting fast motion Klenn whipped a sword through the air where the other being stood. _'Th-that's impossible!..'_ he shouted internally. He felt a hand reach around him and grip the front of his black jumpsuit.

"Not quick enough father." It whispered into Klenn's antennae from behind. The being felt its father tremble and its evil grin grew.

It picked Klenn up and threw him in a twirling manner over its head. Klenn landed on his abdomen his breath completely knocked from his squeedly-spooch. He struggled to just get on his hands and knees when he was forced to stand.

The being was enjoying itself immensely it began hit its father without hesitation. Klenn stumbled backwards unable to gain his balance yet every time he was going to fall to the ground he was yanked up and steadied for the next hit.

Gaz watched in horror as the person she loved beat someone she knew deserved it. Tak made her way to Gaz and watched in pure terror at what was happening in front of her.

Finally he stumbled back and had just enough momentum to fall and roll away from the being that had mercilessly beat him. Klenn stood readying himself as the figure approached anticipation in its eyes wanting him to fight so that it could be all the more satisfied.

Gaz watched as the father of this… being that had once been someone she cared for finally started to fight back. It was hopeless. Klenn moved like a raging river clashing against the rocks. She thought that was quite ironic for the water over years of abuse had made said rocks what they are now… sharp, smooth, and deadly.

Klenn fought back but was countered at every hit. It was impossible to land a solid hit on the figure in front of him yet the being had little to no trouble hitting Klenn ever so often just enough to make him weaker as the battle proceeded.

"I'm finished playing with my meal…" the being said as it took a step back from its father, "…time to eat." The figure crouched preparing to attack.

Klenn decide to not waste a single second. He retch behind him and pulled a small bulky handle from his PAK. The handle quickly sprouted a blade.

"Now die!" Klenn shouted as he went to drive the blade through the beings chest only to notice he… was no longer there. At that moment he felt a claw grip the collar of his suit yet again but this time piercing flesh.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Still haven't learned from the beginning have was? Oh well." The figure stated boredly as it flipped its father a second time. "Alright enough games sadly…" the figure quickly kicked the blade from its fathers hand while it simultaneously bent down and punched him in the jaw stunning him briefly.

It then proceeded to pick Klenn up by the throat and held him above his head so that his feat where completely off the ground as he daggled helplessly as the beings claws dug into his neck. The figured brought his right hand up to its mouth and bite down on the tip of the glove.

Everyone present eye widened at the sight of the beings claws. They were long and slightly thicker than expected however what was frightening were the tips they were black and sharper than the blade Klenn had used.

"It's over. I have put up with all of this for too long, Klenn. Tell Delous I sent you." It pulled its claw back poised to strike when the time came. The being at this point no longer had the smug grin that had been one its face from the beginning it was replaced by a stern frown. "Goodbye… father."

In an instant… it only took an instant for it to happen. The claw pierced through the Irken who so rightfully deserved to die. The claw went all the way through the small body and protruded from the PAK of the poor dead Irken.

It was quick and painless as the claw punctured the PAK within an instant. The movement was completely unseen do to the speed of the act it was just within the time frame of a millisecond.

Gaz and Tak stood as they had through the entire ordeal rooted to the spot in fear and utter horror at the sight before them.

Just as he dropped the corpse from his arm and it landed with a sick wet thud did he turn his attention to the two female's one of which, Tak, was trembling from fear and disgust.

All of sudden the barrier trembled and let out a loud screech as a small opening the size of a door opened up on the front of the barrier. On the outside clearly visible from the hole did Tak's former ship which was attached to the barrier seeming to be the reason for said opening.

Did quickly rushed in through the opening not knowing how much time he had before it closed. Once in he raised his homemade laser rifle so that he could be ready for anything. As he looked upon the scene he almost lost his lunch along with the grip on his gun…

**Cliffhanger but really for me that's just the norm as you all have seen. I hope I did not disappoint and I am truly sorry for the delay writers block merged with family trouble and I was a victim. Please review and enjoy.**


	8. Chapter 8 What of the Empire

**Oh did you think I had forgotten about you my dear readers well… I'm not gonna lie I kinda did. I am so sorry! Forgive me… or not I don't really care… so here you go folks.**

… Dib focused his rifle on the figure standing between him, his sister, and his girlfriend. He began taking slow steady steps towards the figured that looked familiar…

"Zim?!" he gasped. The figure began to laugh as Dib lowered his gun ever so slightly.

"No, Dib it's not Zim, at least not the one you knew…" Tak shouted hoping to warn her lover of the danger.

"No I'm afraid I'm not the one you knew, but…" the figured shifted so it could look upon both potential opponents. "I am however the one she use too know aren't I." he spoke as he looked upon Tak.

"Tak, what happened?" he asked sensing her fear and raising the gun to meet the apparent stranger between them. Gaz sensing a fight and too emotionally and physically exhausted to do much back-off slightly.

"Well a long time ago Zim wasn't a failure he was…" she shifted her gaze to the ground as she spoke darkly of the past. "He was a murder. A psychopathy given a title of Commander. Ever since what his stepfather did to him he just lost it and became this animal that would murder without a second thought. The sick part was he enjoyed it even took pleasure in it."

The figure began to laugh a dark chilling laugh. "Oh, so that's how you saw me. Well I can't say that I'm surprised. You never liked me much after what happened." The last thing the figure said had a slight guilt to it as if it felt bad for what happened like it was somehow its fault.

"Shut up…" she whispered she looked at the body on the ground and felt her head hurt. She looked back to the figure standing between her and her lover. "You got what you wanted. Thiers the door, leave. Now." She spoke as if she could command it.

It laughed in response. "No, I have yet to get what I want…" it trailed off.

"Then what do you want?" Tak shouted at the figure.

"For my past…" it said as it crouched in an attack position all of the smugness disappeared from its expression as it growled. "… To just… DIE!" he roared and lunged at the wielder of the laser rifle.

Dib fired three shots they all made contact one in the shoulder two in the chest. the figure didn't even slow. Tak extended her PAK legs and used them to race over to her lovers aid.

The figure grabbed the rifle with its uncovered claw and crushed it. It then landed a solid left handed punch to Dibs gut it then sup throwing the rifle and elbowed Dib in the face and while still spinning it kicked its right leg out and took his feet out from under him.

As Dib fell the figure slammed its right fist into his chest pummeling into the ground. The figure stood and turned to catch two legs with its right hand while two others plunged into its side. It then grabbed Tak by the face with its right hand ungloved and flung her over its shoulder ripping out the two he was holding onto as she went. It threw the legs down as it walked to her.

Tak screamed in pain at having her PAK legs ripped from her. Her scream was interrupted when a boat stepped down on her throat. Gasped as the boat grinded on her windpipe she tried to remove it but the figure was to strong she continued to struggle for breath.

The figure swiftly turned put its heel in Taks ribs as it back flipped over her missing a broken PAK leg that would have went through its PAK. Dib left the leg stuck in the ground as he helped Tak up she quickly turned and got ready to fight but…

The figure was gone they looked around and saw nothing. Then they both felt a claw reach around and grab their throats.

"Pathetic." Was all the figure said as it picked them both up and tossed them with great force. Dib got up first due to the fact that Tak landed on her PAK and would need a minute. He pulled out a knife from his coat and ran at the figure.

It grabbed the hand that was outstretched wielding the blade with its left hand and forces the blade to the right. The figure then with its right claw hits the hand wielding the blade forcing Dib to drop it. The figure then hit his elbow shattering it, then in one swift motion uppercuts him and twists his arm behind him and forces him to his knees.

"I'll make sure you won't be this ignorant in the future." The figure said leaving Dib confused until he felt the pain and screamed in utter agony. Tak looked up in time to watch in horror as Dibs arm was ripped off and thrown away.

Dib crumpled to the ground as he heard a scream. Tak ran at the figure only to receive a hit to the gut and then to be thrown to the ground. She crawled over to Dib as she used her body as a shield over him as she whispered comforting words while the being who had done this stood over them.

"Don't worry he and you shall not suffer any longer." The being said as it raised its ungloved claw to stab though both her PAK and his chest as he brought it down he was stopped by a voice.

"Zim…" Gaz's voice no more than a whisper, but it was enough to stall him. "Please… stop."

It stopped and turned to her. In the blink of an eye it had pinned her to the ground claw raised.

"With you gone he'll have nothing and I'll be all that's left." The being hissed as it brought its claw down… but stopped and shut its eyes to focus on the internal battle.

Gaz stared at the figure on top of her. She knew there was one thing she could do to help Zim. She leaned up and put her lips near his antennae.

"I love you… Zim." She lay back down and stared at him. His eyes snapped open wide from shock. He got up from her and stumbled before he fell to his knees. He screamed a loud unrivaled scream. Glass shattered, people covered their ears for miles around, and the barrier around them quivered from the scream.

After he was done he should and walked to the crashed ship he jabbed his hand in and pulled out a device crushing it in his ungloved hand. The barrier shut off. The sky was blue the grass was green but nothing was ok.

He snapped his fingers and a platform rose in the street revealing the voot-cruiser disguised as his motorcycle. He got on and speed off as Gir flew out of the house in hot pursuit of his master.

Gaz ran to her brother. Her and Tak took him to the hospital.

**~2 weeks later~**

Dib was in the garage tweaking his new home improved robotic right arm. He heard the door open he turned to see his soon to be wife walk in with a glass of lemonade.

"Whatcha doin?" she asked as she sat down on the workbench handing him the lemonade.

"I was just tweaking my arm and what not…" he trailed off still fuming on how it had happened.

Tak was about to comfort him when they heard the front door slam. Gaz ran up to her room tears running down her face as she went. She buried her face in her pillow as Dib ran up the stairs and knocked on her door.

"Gaz what's wrong?" he asked through the door before it was thrown open to reveal a sad, angry, teary eyed Gaz who embraced him in a hug as she cried into his chest. he hugged back a little surprised but now very worried because Gaz never did this unless something was really wrong.

"He's gone… I went to his house and… his computer said he left…" she said between sobs.

Tak came up the stairs and lightly ran her hand over Gaz's shoulder in a soothing motion. She looked at Dib they knew who she was talking about… Zim. After that day 2 weeks ago no one has seen him but the computer said he was still on world.

"Where did he go?" Dib asked concerned for his sister. She sniffled before answering.

"He left for the empire." At this Tak froze. _'That fool they will kill him the moment he steps foot on Irk or worse the Massive… oh no what if he tries to take revenge on the tallest?'_ she thought in utter despair.

"Tak what's wrong?" Did question concerned for his girlfriend.

"Nothing, nothing…" she lied to save concern.

Dib knew she was lying but he knew she was thinking the same thing as him. "It's alright Gaz I'm here." He soothed his sister before putting her in her room and sitting with her until she cried herself to sleep.

As he walked out he was greeted by Tak. "What do we do?" she asked him knowing he knew what she was thinking.

"We prepare. If he somehow takes over he will be back. I won't let him take earth or touch my sister again." He stated with determination. She nodded knowing that even though unlikely the commander would stop at nothing.

They walked off unaware that the conversation had been over heard. Gaz flopped down on her bed and tried to sleep, but she couldn't stop thinking of him.

**~2 years later~**

The crowd parted as he made his way down the hall. The small irkens cowered from the very mention of him, but now that he was back from his mission meant to send him to his death they were in indescribable terror of him.

He walked the halls in his thick black red trimmed armor. He was at least 6'5" which meant he had a good 4" on the current tallest. His helmet matched his armor but over the right eye he was missing a patch of the helmet showing a long scar over his right eye. The hole seemed to have been just blown out altogether showing no more than the right, blood-red eye. His right arm appeared to be replaced by a large robotic arm that had three large clawed fingers.

As he approached two large doors one red the other purple the Irkens standing outside the doors opened them fearing their fate if they refused. The large Irken stepped in and the doors shut getting the attention of the two 'soon to be former Tallest' attention.

"Zim!?" they shouted in unison. "You are not allowed on the Massive we told you last time." Red continued.

"Yeah. We told you last time!" Purple picked up to confirm what his co-ruler had just said.

"Ah yes I remember but you no longer give orders now. That is the job of the Tallest." As he spoke he walked up to the Tallest and looked down at them from his knew height. "And from what I see you are no longer the Tallest. That would be ME!" at this he walked back from the two trembling Taller.

"W-well we still have command and w-we won't let you take over." Red stuttered while snapping his fingers.

The doors on both sides of the Tallest open and out poured 10 troops laser rifles pointed at the large Irken. Red smirked thinking he had won finally.

"My poor naive Taller… Rek…" was all Zim said as the soldiers on the right were cut in half. "Liki." He spoke and the soldiers on the left were sliced to pieces. The Tallest stared in horror at the massacre.

On the right side a Venarian shimmered into sight. A Venarian is similar to what a lizard man would look like but they are very thin. The one that stood on the right most likely 'Rek' had two long tin blades in each hand dripping with Irken blood. His left hand was replaced by a robotic one. And he wore a common black suit made to change colors with his scales. On his left attached by a chain to his waist was a small piece of a helmet identical in color and shape to the piece missing from Zim's helmet. (Hint, hint…).

On the left another Venarian shimmered into sight. Similar to her brother in appearance except for the hand and a scar on her eye. Liki looked more filled out then her brother she had a chest and a variety of curves that resemble that of a Human females curves who had matured. She was hot…

"Now let me explain the new chain of command Taller…" Zim chuckled darkly as the two Taller trembled from fear…

**Sorry this took forever I fell into a depression and found it hard to do anything… but here you go the plot unravels even more…**


End file.
